Isolation
by xXxXBrokenxWingsXxXx
Summary: Post-Series: There was a girl in Ryou's life once. Just one with whom he shared a strong friendship. One whom he cared for deeply. Of course, before he could even pursue a relationship, the spirit ruined everything... Forever. One-Shot. Angst. Implied Orange/Non-Con. Implied Ryou x OC attraction.


_Isolation  
__A Yu-Gi-Oh! One-Shot_

* * *

Frozen in place, Bakura Ryou stared across the street. His friends—Mouto Yugi, Jounouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, and Honda Hiroto—kept walking for a second, unaware of his stillness, before Yugi saw the lack of a Ryou in the group. He turned around, earning everyone else's attention, and tilted his head at the white-haired youth.

"Bakura-kun?"

Katsuya furrowed his brow. "Yo, Bakura!"

"Ryou-kun?" Anzu also attempted.

Ryou's eyebrow twitched. _Ryou...kun..._

Hiroto followed Ryou's line of sight, raising an eyebrow when he realized the teen was staring at a girl about their age.

Dressed in a private school uniform, the young woman was neither ugly nor beautiful. Her fleshy legs and stomach were somewhat apparent beneath the short, tight skirt of her uniform. Additionally thanks to the uniform, her larger bone structure was emphasized. Her hair, black and pulled into a mid-length ponytail, complimented her full cheeks and wide nose. The bangs styled into the look covered her thick, slightly arched eyebrows, and prominent forehead.

And, oddly, there was a mark running down her jaw bone to below where her uniform covered.

Coughing purposely with a grin, Hiroto nudged Ryou with his elbow. "Someone caught your eye, Bakura-kun?"

Silent, Ryou kept staring, no doubt befuddling his friends. To make matters worse, the girl whirled around, as if she sensed a person watching her. Their eyes locked instantly, and Ryou offered a timid smile. Much to his dismay, the girl's reaction was what he expected: her face contorted with fearful recognition.

Despite how he wanted to run over to her and hold her, he knew doing so was a mistake. Still, her voice echoed in his head tortuously.

_Ryou-kun! Geez, you have to be more careful!_

_Sorry, Siberia-san._

_Oh, don't apologize! I just want you to be careful because I worry you'll get hurt._

-_**BREAK**_-

Siberia rested her cheek on Ryou's shoulder, enjoying the sweet scent of her friend's shampoo and body wash. The sound of _The Proposa__l_ played from the TV speakers, but she paid it little attention. All she could focus on what Ryou.

Said male was heavily engrossed in his own thoughts. Every moment he spent with Siberia was frightening. What if the spirit of the Sennen Ring possessed him and hurt her?

_/Tchehe.../_

_\Speak of the devil,\_ Ryou flinched, unconsciously digging his nails into his temple.

_/Your words wound me, Landlord,/_ responded the spirit mockingly. _/I fail to see why you automatically assume I wish to hurt everyone you know./_

_\That's funny, considering that you __**do**__.\_

_/Ouch./_

"Ryou-kun?" Siberia murmured, her breath on his cheek. Quickly shaking the mindlink conversation, Ryou turned to look at her. "Are you alright, Ryou-kun?"

Hesitation. "Y-Yeah, I'm good."

_/If you are going to choose a female to care so deeply about, why not choose an attractive one?/_

_\Shut up.\ _Pause. As an afterthought, he added, _\__**Please**__\._

"Siberia-san, maybe you should head on home," He outwardly voiced. "It's getting kinda late."

Disappointment fleeted across her face, though she offered him a smile and said, "I agree. See ya tomorrow, Ryou-kun?"

Nodding, he warmly returned, "Yes, definitely."

As soon as Siberia was gone, Ryou felt his head begin pounding. He immediately thought to the spirit, _\What the hell do you want now?\_

_/Who, me? Want something?/ _came the devious reply. _/Never, Landlord. I don't __**want**__ something. I __**need **__something. Go to sleep./_

_\Just tell me what it is, and __**I'll**__ do it, dammit!\ _Ryou curtly countered, angrily clawing at his head. There was a snort and laugh.

_/What sort of tenant would I be if I made my landlord do everything for me? Go to sleep./_

-**...**-

Downstairs, in the apartment building's lobby area, Siberia stepped out of the elevator. Her eyes held dejection—she had hoped to spend more time with Ryou, but she certainly did not desire to seem clingy.

"Ryou-kun..." She sighed.

A cold voice answered her, much to her shock. "Yes, Siberia?"

Turning, she realized with a start that Ryou was behind her, grinning in an almost callous manner. With a small smile, she asked, "Oh, Ryou-kun, what are you doing down here?"

"I thought I'd walk you to your car."

Siberia beamed. "Really? That's sweet of you, thanks."

Taking her by the hand, "Ryou" led her out of the buildings, to her car, and even opened the door for her. Siberia blushed a bit as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, confused by the (pleasant) gesture. Her confusion gave way to horrified astonishment when "Ryou" suddenly shoved her into the passenger's seat and climbed in, pinning her down with a smirk.

_\Wh-what are you doing!? Leave her alone!\_

_/I thought I told you to go to sleep. Not that I care./_ His cruel laughter struck Ryou's consciousness. _/Enjoy the show, Landlord./_

_-__**BREAK**_-

_He wanted me to be alone, isolated,_ Ryou remembered. _He hurt one of my best friends. Stole her friendship from me._

They had been friends for a little over five months, and in that short time, Siberia and he had bonded. They were best friends—**were**.

That night, in a fit of cruelty or jealousy or simply possessiveness, the spirit once more isolated Ryou from everyone he cared about. Worse, though, he refused to steal Siberia's soul; instead, he stole her virginity, her trust, and left a mark on her body to remind her of that night for the rest of her life.

Sadness clenched his heart as his former friend from so long ago fled in the opposite direction from him. She never pressed charges, whether from fear or shock he knew not. What she did was worse—she dropped out of their old school and moved with her mother and father.

And Ryou could not even **blame** her.

"Bakura-kun!" exclaimed Yugi. "Did you know that girl?"

Gradually, Ryou allowed himself to look away from her retreating figure and meet Yugi's eyes. In a careful, detached voice, he replied, "No, never seen her before."

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I do not own YGO.**

I don't know why... I just had a random thought while listening to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.


End file.
